Series 20
The twentieth season of the television series began airing in September 2016 in the UK, and will air on October 2016 in the United States. Episodes # Sidney Sings - Sidney makes up a song to remind himself of his jobs. # Toby's New Friend - Philip is under the impression Toby is a diesel boxcab and tries to befriend him, but Toby finds him too overwhelming. # Henry Gets the Express - when Henry is given the job of pulling the express, Gordon goes on strike. # Diesel and the Ducklings - Diesel struggles to maintain his rough demeanor after he finds some ducklings. # Bradford the Brake Van - a new brake van called Bradford arrives from the Mainland. * Hasty Hannah - a new coach comes to the railway to temporarily replace Henrietta. * Hugo and the Airship * Engine of the Future * Saving Time * Letters to Santa - Percy must deliver Santa's Christmas letters. * The Christmas Coffeepot - Glynn is restored for the holidays. * Railcar and Coaches - Annie and Clarabel learn that two wrongs don't make a right. * Over the Hill * Love Me Tender Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Whiff * Scruff * Stephen * Glynn * Ryan * Samson * Marion * Daisy * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Norman * Philip * Sidney * Victor * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Trevor * Alfie * Max and Monty * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Mayor of Sodor Characters Introduced * Hugo * Bradford * Hannah The Small Railway engines, the rest of the narrow gauge engines, Skiff, Jack and Oliver are also likely to appear. Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Whiff, Glynn, Norman, Skarloey and Sir Topham Hatt * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor * Rob Rackstraw as Toby, Monty and Bradford * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry and Max * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * David Bedella as Victor * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * William Hope as Iron Bert * Steven Kynman as Duck and Ryan * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Nathan Clarke as Alfie USA * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff and Iron Bert * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, 'Arry and Max * Rob Rackstraw as James, Monty and Bradford * Christopher Ragland as Percy and Trevor * Jules de Jongh as Emily * John Hasler as Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Glynn, Norman, Skarloey and Sir Topham Hatt * Joe Mills as Donald, Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * David Bedella as Victor * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Steven Kynman as Duck and Ryan * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Nathan Clarke as Alfie Trivia * Hit Entertainment and SiF released a poll in which fans vote for what they wanted to see rendered in CGI for this season. * This will be the first season to be composed by Chris Renshaw. * Tracy-Ann Oberman joins the voice cast. Source * https://twitter.com/SiF_Tweets/status/529215740445200386 * http://www.spotlight.com/interactive/cv/1/M104583.html * http://www.klru.org/schedule/episode/282011/ Category:Future Releases Category:Television Series